


Love Me Dirty

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: He leans in close, one hand going out to rest on a broad shoulder and other slipping lower. Like the tease he is, he licks his lips.“Now that we have that settled... You ready for me to ride you, cowboy?”Chips lets out another cute little noise. There is a look in those eyes, one that has been there since the beginning. Ashen doesn't know what emotion it is or what he's done to get that look. The cream colored stallion leans down and nibbles on Chips's strong jawline. The pale red stallion is wearing a tank top that's going to do shit to hide the hickey's he's planning on leaving Chips with.





	Love Me Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirteen Dirty Talk

Ashen Breeze kisses Apple Chips. He kisses the stallion with a fierceness that few would expect from his small stature. Pale cream hands gripping soft hair. Yanking at the brown sections and petting the orange. He nips and tugs at soft lips, forces his tongue inside and enjoys the moan. He can feel the other stallion getting hard, feel that huge erection straining.

“Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop.”

Apple Chips is slow to answer and Ashen is ready to get off the much taller male. Strong, work calloused hands reach up and a shy look comes into those green eyes.

“Ain't never done this. But I want to do it with you.”

The sincerity in his voice does things to Ashen. Makes him hard. Oh, the things he's going to do. He kisses Chips again, sweeter this time. He's not a virgin. Not like his boyfriend. There have been lovers here and there that he impaled himself on or fucked against a wall. But Chips? Whatever it is that he feels for the stallion is different than those times.

“I'm going to wreck you.”

“Okay.”

That throws Ashen off for a moment. Most stallions Chips's size get pissy at even the slightest hint that Ashen wants to bend them over. Oh Celestia who art on her hallowed throne! He grinds down, face lighting up when Chips eyes widen and the most gorgeous sound escapes those lips.

“Gonna pull down these jeans of your and suck on that cock. Is it as big as it feels? Luna's moon rocks it, it feels huge. I'm gonna suck on you till you come all over my face.”

Apple Chips makes a cute little meeping noise and transfixed Ashen watches as a wet patch grows on the jeans.

“Am I turning you on? Do you like it when I talk to you like this?” he asks, hands deftly unbuttoning the jeans, mouth watering at the sight that greets him. Chips goes commando. Won't even have to pull down pants! His dick twitches and without thinking or waiting he swoops down.

It's thick, Chips's dick, and long. Not one that he can swallow whole and keep on going. It's going to burn. It  _ does _ burn. With closed eyes and a happy little hum he relaxes his throat, moves his tongue long the length that is inside him mouth. Chips whines, a low little sound that cuts off. Like he's biting his lip to keep from making a sound. Ashen opens his eyes, glaring at the sight of one red hand curled and shoved into his mouth. With deliberate slowness Ashen pulls off.

“No. Absolutely not. Those sounds are gold. Keep making them. I wanna know I'm rocking your world while I'm sucking you soul out from your dick.”

He goes back down, throat already relaxing as he moves until his nose is tickled by hair that matches the drapes. It doesn't take much for Chips to find his first climax, crying out and hips jerking. Ashen chokes, both on the dick that went a little too deep and the sudden spout of cum. He pulls off, getting splashed and ew. He doesn't mind swallowing, he doesn't mind it on his chest but this. The smell of cum has  _ never, ever _ been something he enjoys. The look on Chips's face wipes away any anger. He looks scared and contrite and already shaking hands are reaching out.

“I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean ta. Fuck, lookit ya. Can't be comfortable t'all!”

“Lick it off?”

Chips blinks and then he's pulling Ashen up, up to those lips and... And the fucker actually licks him. Not enjoying it but doing it. Ashen pulls back, smiling as he does.

“You don't  _ have _ to do whatever I say.”

“But... I want to make you happy. It...”

Ashen pulls off Chips's shirt, using it to wipe away the copious amount that Chips hadn't licked off. Finished he tosses it aside and cups a strong jaw.

“You doing things you don't enjoy because you think  _ I _ do, won't make me happy. So ground rules. No doing anything you don't like. If I cross a line you have to tell me... Safe word. We need a safe word. When you say it, I stop.”

“Nona.”

Ashen mouths the word, there is a dog on the farm called Winona. He nods his head. It's a good one.

He leans in close, one hand going out to rest on a broad shoulder and other slipping lower. Like the tease he is, he licks his lips.

“Now that we have that settled... You ready for me to ride you, cowboy?”

Chips lets out another cute little noise. There is a look in those eyes, one that has been there since the beginning. Ashen doesn't know what emotion it is or what he's done to get that look. The cream colored stallion leans down and nibbles on Chips's strong jawline. The pale red stallion is wearing a tank top that's going to do shit to hide the hickey's he's planning on leaving Chips with.

“I got a little excited when before coming over here. Stretched myself out but, Sister's, I didn't know how big you are. Still wanna ride you. Wanna feel that cock in my ass. Stretching it. Filling it.”

He shimmies out of his tight leather pants, enjoying the hell out the sharp chocked gasp he gets. He _shaves_ _everything_ and likes wearing lace thongs. With a little turn he steps out of that too. Then like a predator he climbs up onto Chips's lap and starts to slowly sink down. It burns. It _burns_. And Ashen _loves _it. Gets over excited and rushes it. Bottoms out before his body is ready. He might get off on the pain, on the sounds that come out of Chips's mouth He's moving, ignoring the pain, the feeling of something leaking that _isn't_ come. His mouth is moving, moving, words are spilling out.

“Fuck, you're so big. Filling me up. Can't wait to watch you cum. Gonna have you scream my name. Gonna scream for me aren't you?”

And then Chips says something that causes him to fall over the edge.

“Yes, siiiiiir.”

  
Chips calls him  _ sir _ . He comes like he has never come before and his eyes roll up. He'll be embarrassed that he literally blacked out during sex at a later time, right now he's in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
